Don't play with the fire
by The Fire Key
Summary: No Summary yet. But you won't regret .. so start to read ;)
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Don't play with the fire ..**

**TheFireKey: I don't own Fairy Tail ..**

**And yes I own this story **

because I am the writer and I have just made all this up from my brain !

_Anyway .. Let's begin ?_

Yes I will have lemons in this and yes it is Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail..

but I have changed it more and usual :)

_Hope you will like it :) Enjoy !_

**First Chapter - That Feeling ..**

**NOTE: **

**I think I have upload this one some other time but took it away by some reason,**

**because I NEVER and I mean NEVER leave alot of chapters on my laptop without posting them here ..**

**Just so you know (:**

* * *

**- Geeze I just hate math ! I don't fucking get it anyway .. Why should you have to learn it when you can use magic instead?!**

The blond girl with long legs lied in her bed and glared at her best friend who was lying on her bedrooms floor with a open mathbook in front of him.

**- Because we have to .. just shut up and tell me the number and I will help you**, answer the blond girl och smiled.

Her best friend saw her smile och yawned and told her the page.

She looked it up and saw it was a chapter she not could even if she did study hard enough.

**- Hey Luce , do you get it?**

The blond girl shok her head and he signed.

**- Well .. I don't get this Chapter so I will skip it , **the blond girl said and shutted her mathbook with a small sound and raised her up from her bed and walked over her best friend on her bedrooms floor and walked to her kitchen.

She open the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer and closed the refrigerator door with her left hip and walked back to her room and gave her friend on of them.

**- Natsu .. Screw this, I will do it tomorrow ,** Lucy said and open the beer bottle and took a sip from it.

Natsu , who her bestfriends name was just smiled and opened his bottle of beer and did the same.

Lucy walked over to her stereo and pressed in one button on it and some kind of music streamed out from the speakers and filled the whole bedroom with music.

Lucy started to mime to the song.

**( Music: What's make you Beautiful - One Direction )**

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Lucy smiled and sat down on her bed and continue to mime.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you ..._

Natsu was looking at her and he pointed on his wristwatch and Lucy nooded at him.

Natsu smiled and walked out from the room and out from her apartment door.

Lucy smiled and started to singing with the song.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes ..._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you ..._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful .._

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful .._

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana .._

_-._

Lucy smiled and looked at the clock on her bedrooms wall. - 8.54 am.

She sign and zipped up her shorts and walked out them and started to sing with the chours agian.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful .._

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful !_

Lucy heard that the song was finish and she sign and was about to walk to the stereo and press a new song when a new song started just by it self.

**(Music: Everyday I love you - Boyzone )**

_I don't know, but I believe_

_That some things are meant to be_

_And that you'll make a better me .._

Lucy stopped her hands to remove her shirt and listen to the songs text.

_Everyday I love you_

_I never thought that dreams came true_

_But you showed me that they do_

_You know that I learn something new_

_Everyday I love you ..._

Lucy swallow and removed her shirt from her body.

_'cause I believe that destiny_

_Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)_

_And you'll never live until you love_

_With all your heart and soul. .._

Lucy open her bra and drop it on her floor and walked to her big agency that she have all her clothes in and pulled out a night dress in black silk.

_It's a touch when I feel bad_

_It's a smile when I get mad_

_All the little things I am_

_Everyday I love you ..._

_Everyday I love you more_

_Everyday I love you..._

Lucy turned to her window and closed it with one hand.

_'cause I believe that destiny_

_Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)_

_And you'll never live until you love_

_With all your heart and soul .._

Lucy walked over to her bed and pulled back the blanket.

_If I asked would you say yes?_

_Together we're the very best_

_I know that I am truly blessed_

_Everyday I love you_

_And I'll give you my best_

_Everyday I love you ..._

Lucy walked to the stereo and turned it off before she walked to her bed and jumped into it to sleep.

* * *

Natsu was now at home and went to his room and opened the door to it.

And stepped into his room and pulled out his training kit he had in his wardrobe.

He smiled at the music that flowed out of Lucy's bedroom window cross over his and he looked out from his and stared at what he saw.

He saw his best friend Lucy dance to the music and started to take off her gray shorts.

He stared as if paralyzed over how her slender hands wandered down her hips, and then went her shorts down and he could not help it.

His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard and continued to stare.

Her hands went up to her chest and he swallowed again.

She took off her shirt and threw it away from her and began to move her hips and singing along to the text with a smile on her lips.

_He really loved her smile she had._

_She also had a pretty nice singing voice that made it to send shivers all the way into his spine._

He watched her hands disappeared behind her back and how her bra strap fell down from her shoulders and hanging loose.

He gave out a long growl and got a nosebleed when her bra fell to the floor and her huge breasts were shown.

Natsu fell backwards with nose bleed from his nose, and hit his head on the floor.

**- Fuck .. **muttered Natsu and put his right hand over his nose.

He heard her windows shuts and the curtains were drawn to close the moonlight out in her room and he stared up at the ceiling in his room.

_"Fucking shit,why did I even stared at her from the beginning? She is my best friend for god sake! "_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Awkward Breakfast **

* * *

Lucy woke up and stretched on her in her bed.

She looked up at her wall clock and saw that it was 9.30.

She yawned and got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Lucy drew her hand through her hair that morning was up to the right and left side of her head.

She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk carton that stood in the door and closed it behind her.

She put the milk on the counter and opened a cupboard over there and took out a bowl as she stood next to the milk carton and turned to go away to the pantry where she had the flakes standing in a tub.

She poured a handful of flakes in the bowl and then add milk over it and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

She yawned again and ran her hand through her hair for the second time and began to scoop up a bucket of cereal and milk in her mouth.

It was Sunday, which was lovely and nice to just enjoy the last leave before she would have to study the next day and go through five days without adequate sleep to get, and then scream for joy when the week's weekend begins.

Lucy took another spoonful of her bowl of milk and cereal, and almost lost stages when the doorbell started ringing.

She hurried quickly away from the table and went to open the door.

Natsu stood outside with a smile and said hello good morning before she stepped aside and let him in the apartment.

Lucy yawned for the third time and went into the kitchen with Natsu behind.

Lucy sat in your chair again as just risen from and took a spoonful of milk and cereal into her mouth.

**- Good morning Lucy, sleep well?**

Lucy yawned in response and Natsu laughed and ruffled his hands in her hair.

**- Hey! That's not nice .. it was already on all sides and edges before you made it worse**, complained Lucy and Natsu grinned and opened the refrigerator behind her and put the milk carton that stood on the counter and grabbed the juice that stood in the door and closed it behind him.

Lucy said nothing but continued to eat her milk-hungry flakes and enjoyed the Sunday.

Natsu opened one of the cabinets over her sink and grabbed a glass to pour a glass of juice for him.

He then made it into the juice in the refrigator again and sat down in front of Lucy at the table and took a sip from his glass.

Lucy looked down at her milk with cereal and continued eating without even take eye contact with Natsu.

_He knew everything in her apartment. Sometimes she felt as if he was living with her._

_She could sometimes find things that was his, which he left behind or forgotten some day and it made her cheeks heat_

_ She did not know why, but also her heart skipped a jump every time it happened._

She glanced at her best friend on the sly when he was reading the morning paper he had taken from her mailbox when he came here.

He had a really nice face, she could not deny.

He was also damn strong and had a alot of muscles .. She knew very it well.

He was also had the world's sexiest smile that made it tingle in her stomach every time he showed it.

He also knew a lot about cars and always made her happy.

His hair was kinda sexy with that lovely pink color that reminded her of cherry blossom trees in Japan.

He also had a couple of damn hot eyes that she had to shudder as he turned them towards her with that glow of warmth in them.

His chest was very stable and had at least 8-pack, because he always practiced every day in his bedroom. (Yep, she had been checking on the sly, and once only seen it when she would open her bedroom window for fresh air).

His legs were really quite long and she liked long guys.

what the hell did she thought right now! She shook herself mentally and focused on the flakes who have soaked up half of the milk now.

**- Isn't good Luce?**

She shuddered when he used her nickname instead of her name.

Oh god .. she could feel her stomach began to tingle again and she stared into the bowl and could not get out of a single word.

**- Hey Luce .. are you okay? You are very red in the face ..**

Lucy stared even more into the bowl and the tongue in her mouth sat glued to her palate and stopped her from speaking.

She shook her head and forced her tongue to let go of the palate it was glued to.

**- It's nothing ..**

Natsu looked at her with an anxious look that left his face for a second.

**- Are you sure?**

Lucy nodded yes and took another spoonful of her cereal.

Natsu smiled but concern was still remained in his eyes, wich she could see even thought he tried to hide it.

**- So what will you do today, Luce?**

Lucy stayed with the spoon away from her mouth and looked up at Natsu who sat with both his elbows on the table and leaned forward while his hands were under his chin on both sides.

Damn so sexy he was in that pose.

LUCY FOCUS FOR GOD SAKE!

**- Ehm .. Fix my car, you know, need it for tomorrow, I can not take and hassle of the bus to school.**

Natsu just nodded and leaned back in his chair he was sitting on and looked at her with eyes fixed on her eyes.

**- And you can do that?** Said Natsu soft but she could see that his mouth concealed a smile.

_Dear lord so damn sexy he was! If only she would lean forward a few inches, she would touch his seductive lips and neck and pinn him up against the kitchen wall and..._

_LUCY FOCUS! Fucking mind!_

**- Yes .. I have read about it how I do it in a book ,** Lucy lied and stuffed the last stages of cereal that was left in her bowl on the table.

**- Really? What was the name?** Said Natsu calm and a smile played on his lips.

Fuck. She tried to think of any good book name but could not think of anything.

**- Ehm .. it was called - how to fix your car in stages,** lied Lucy again and bit her lip.

**- Really? Can I see it?**

Satan Natsu! Now she was really caught in the spider web.

**- I borrowed it from the library but had to return it for two days ago.**

If it continued like this, she would soon throw down at least 20 jewels in the lie jar.

_Fucking shit._

**- Okey, so you read a book about how to fix cars, and then handed it back when you need it to follow step by step?**

_SHIT! He actually had a point there! Damn it!_

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip in an attempt to find a quick answer but nothing came on her mind.

She just have to tell the truth.

**- Okay, I lied, but I can fix the car myself, I do not need your help Natsu ..**

Natsu leaned even more backward and would not let her with his eyes.

She was a terrible liar, and he could really see through her right now and this time she spoke truth.

_He should not sit here and have a pounding wrote in his jeans and he should absolutely NOT offer to help her with the car he would probably stare at her huge breasts that really seemed when she leans forward over the engine to check._

Shit shit! He mentally shook his head, he just wanted to moan.

_Why the hell did I even thought about her body in this kind of situation?!_

Every damn time he saved her and had his arms around her body in hugs and even when he protected her from swords and other things he had never thought about how soft her skin was, or how her eyes sparkled and glowed with warmth as he got to smile his grin as he always did **JUST** for her.

_Bloody hell._

He looked at Lucy and just the thought that she was naked and wet on her car's engine head while he fondled her and took her to the top of several orgasms by his huge cock made it tight in his groin.

_Damn it! He should go now before he even did something he would regret later._

He stared at her face and she stared back and he saw how red she was in her face.

He did not understand why she was looking so damn sexy right now, the only thought he had now was to tear off her nightie and sucking on her nipples while she moaned his name over and over.

_Holy shit!_ He stared at her lips who was made to suck a man's cock, _especially his_.

**- Okay, you can fix your car by yourself, but if you need any help, just shout my name, ** he said at last and broke eye contact from her eyes.

She nodded yes, and also looked away and stood up to set down the bowl in the dishwasher.

_Damn it!_

He watched as she leaned forward and he caught a glimpse of her perfect ass and how a thong in pink synthesis.

_Fucking shit!_

He stared at her ass and he couldn't help it.

_He wanted her now!_

Lucy leaned even more forward to set the bowl in the back of the dishwasher as she always did.

She dropped the spoon in the cutlery instead that was there and got up and closed the dishwasher door with a click and turned around.

But got shocked that Natsu was in front of her just his face a millimeters away from hers.

She had not even heard him get up from the chair.

She saw his onyx black eyes burned with something she had never seen before but it made it really to tingle in her pussy of pleasure.

_Damn so close he was!_

She could feel his warm breath against her face and how his heart was beating inside his chest.

How his eyes flashed and burned by something she had never seen in her entire life.

**- Naatsu?** She said gently and looked into her friend's burning eyes.

She got no answer just saw both of his arms were on either side of her and she was pressed up against the sink in the same movement.

She felt something hard pressing against her pussy behind her pink thong and she stopped herself from moani in pleasure.

She didn't know what it was after all, but it made her wet.

**- Luce ..**

She heard him saying her name in a whisper, and the darkness of his voice.

_So fucking sexy voice he had!_

She swallowed and felt the smell of musk and fire come from him and she nodded.

**- Yes?**

Lucy could see his teeth glinted under his lips, and how it tingled into her stomach agian.

He bent forward and their lips were only millimeters apart and she swallowed and closed her eyes , but then the phone in the hall started ringing and Lucy slipped from his embrace, and hurried to answer.

**- Heartfilia.**

**- Hey, Mom, no, I have it good, well then, huh? , No god .. I have no room for it! No, but then dad can sell that crap ! Because my apartment is not a damn store! You can tell him! , Was there anything else you wanted? No no, you did not disturb me in anything .. he .. huh .. All right, . I will say that. Okey, bye, bye.**

Lucy put down the handset to the cliché again and leaned her forehead against the wall of the hall.

Thanks god for this conversation, she thought and felt her heart pounding fast and hard inside her chest.

She swallowed and went to the kitchen and saw that Natsu had now sat down on the chair again.

**- My mama said hey, **she told Natsu, who just nodded in reply and continued to read the newspaper.

Lucy bit her in her lip and sighed inwardly.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom as she closed the door behind her to change clothes in private.

Lucy walked up to her stereo, turned it on , pressed the Play button and a song she really loved streamed out of the speakers on it , she sang along and started pulling off her nightgown.

**(Music: Love Like Woe - The Ready Set )**

_whoa oh oh oh oh_

_whoa oh oh oh oh_

_In kinda feel like do not make it_

_like-like-like it do not make_

_feel like it dont make sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm thanksgiving all I got just to make you stay_

_Or am I just a road block in your way?_

Lucy pulled on a new bra in black silk and continued singing.

_Cause you're a pretty little wind storm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If Those Lips Are not speakin my name_

Lucy began to dance around when the chorus started playing and singing with again.

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_or maybe Im superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_That Im swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_Could In say no?_

_Shes got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, hadeeth you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense;_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_And hadeeth you're kicking me out again!_

_Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it Into Gear When I see that face_

Lucy danced around even more and pulled on a white linen in the same motion over her head.

_You-can-take up all my time Cause you're the only one_

_That cancer make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling up the sun_

_And I can not get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

Lucy moved with the beat and didn't notice that the door to her room opened up a bit.

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_That I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_Could I say no?_

Natsu stood in the doorway to her room and looked at her.

But Lucy did not notice anything and continued to sing more.

_Shes got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, hadeeth you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense;_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_And hadeeth you're kicking me out again!_

Lucy was dancing around and pulled on a pair of short jeans in light blue and continue to sing on.

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment;_

_All right so SEEM_

_So Would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine) .._

Lucy smiled and danced away to the stereo to raise even more.

and continued singing.

_Shes got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(Whoaa oh oh oh)_

Natsu could not help but smile at her movements, but he said nothing but let her continue her _"private" _show.

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, hadeeth you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense;_

_Because you're Bringing Into methyl_

_And hadeeth you're kicking me out again!_

_And hadeeth you're kicking me out again!_

Lucy stopped when the song ended and frozed when a pair of hands clapped and she turned with a red face her head to that sound and saw who it was.

_What a hell? Had he seen her dancing! Had he even seen her change clothes!_

She did not even know the answer to her questions in mind, but instead she felt her pulse was high-level after all the dancing and jumping.

Her voice was warm and a little hoarse after all the singing.

**- Bravo.**

Lucy glared at him and threw a book in his direction but he ducked in time and the book flew out into the hall and landed a good distance away.

**- Get out of my room perv!**

Natsu laughed and closed the door behind him while his laughs echoed all the way out in the hall and out through the front door.

**- I walk over to me now, as I said, shot my name if you have any problems with the car!** , He shouted before the door opened and closed with a little bang behind him.

Lucy was standing in the middle of the room, her legs were shaking.

She could not understand why, but something she would really do was get him to regret that he watched her secretly when she was as most embarrassed!

Lucy smiled a smile that really got revenge in her mirror picture that reflects her perfect.

She left the room and walked down to the kitchen where her broom closet was.

She threw an eye on the thermometer and saw that it showed at least +29 degrees outside so she smiled even wider and grabbed all car washes things in a basket and went out into the blazing hot sun.

_"You will regreat what you did your pervert .." _thought Lucy and sneered while she walked toward the car with a basket full of car washing things.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Nice one? / bad ? **

**It took me the hole day to wrote this so be nice please !**

**Review **and **tell me** what you think :D / **TheFireKey.**

**Note: I edit a little so I hope my grammar is better here now .. hehe thanks for notice it my anonymes reviewers! **


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Don't play with the fire .. part 3 and 4.**

**Chapter 3****. - ****Revenge on a hot road ..**

Lucy walked over to her car and smiled a bad smile.

She was holding a basket with a lot of carwash things.

She locked up the car and started to pour in the car soap in one of the buckets and walked over to get some water in it to from the water hose.

When she was done with that she smiled agian and took one of the car sponges and dipped it in soapy water and began to knead the car.

_"You just wait .. I will certainly take revenge .."_ thought Lucy and rubbed more by car sponge over her filthy Chevrolet in white.

Lucy sat on her portable stereo she had brought out the same time and turned up the volume to max and started singing while she crawled around on the hood and rubbed with car sponge over it.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooow_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooow_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooow_

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (oooh)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me (oooo oooh)_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do .._

Lucy smiled and started to rub the sponge against the car headlights and went down to the tires.

She felt the rhythm and felt that she would like to keep up with it.

Lucy came up with an idea and began to let her body go with the rhythm while she rubbed the car sponge over her car.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude .._

Lucy could not stay longer, a smile playing on her lips as she sang with the chorus.

_"You should get for what you did .. this is my revenge!"_ She thought.

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_You're so damn pretty_

_if I had a type than baby it'd be you_

_I know your ready_

_if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth .._

Lucy rubbed up against her car's trunk and squeezed out of the car the fungus as part of sopan of it slid down between her gap she had between her breasts.

Her linen was wet and her bra she pulled on synthesis through now.

**- Damn so hot it is .. I should take off my shirt ..** She said in a normal voice and pulled off her dress and threw it backward.

She waved her hands to cool off on her neck and went to get the water hose that was at her house's one side, and she turned on the faucet and the water spouted from the nozzle out.

She washed the car and washed on herself and then on the car and then on herself again.

She threw a quick glance at Natsu's house but it was not a horny bastard there at all.

She sighed, and washed the car of the last of the soap and was just going to lock the car door when a hot hand grabbed one of her wrist and pulled her back so she struck against the chest.

**- What the? **Lucy began, but she was close to moan as she felt that hard bun again against her shorts pressed against her buttocks.

She felt a warm breath on her neck before a pair of lips touched, and instead gave her a wet kiss that made it tingle down to her pussy.

**- Luce ..**

She shuddered when he said her name and she lifted her limp a moan as his tongue slid over the place his lips had just been on.

What he did just now with her, it felt so fucking beautiful and she wanted more of it.

She felt his warm hand burn against her skin and she moaned again and turned to catch his mouth against hers.

He returned the kiss and she brought her fingers into his pink hair and gasped when he parted his lips to move to deeper water.

Lucy moaned and their tongues met and she felt his hand on her hip and to found its way in the short roll on one side.

She rubbed up against him and he let out a growl in response and captured her lips again.

Her heart beat hard and twice against her chest and she felt how hot she was.

It was as if she were burning all over her, the more his hands slid over her.

music boomed in the background and Lucy smiled at the chorus that came back ..

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Tonight I'm gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everythin that u need_

_Everything that u want I wanna honey_

_I wanna stunt with you_

_From the window_

_To the wall_

_Gonna give u, my all_

_Winter n summertime_

_When I get you on the springs_

_Imma make you fall_

_You got that body_

_That make me wanna get on the boat_

_Just to see you dance_

_And I love the way you shake that ass_

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

_You stuck with me_

_I'm stuck with you_

_Lets find something to do_

_(Please) excuse me_

_I don't mean to be rude .._

Lucy heard Natsu growled again, and it made her stomach start to tingle right down to her pussy which was wet from the hot contact with Natsu.

**- I give you a choice Luce .. You can stop this now or let us continue .. ,** Natsu whispered in her right ear and she shivered with pleasure.

She really wanted this, even though she got her revenge already done, she felt her body screamed for his, she could not even tear themselves away from him.

Hell .. she was horny, and her game was after Natsu.

Holy shit. She would say no but it was as if her tongue would not do what she thought.

**- No, I want this.**

She saw his smile that made her knees to fold and feel like jelly.

His lips touched her again and she put her arms around his neck and rubbed up against his bulge he had in his groin.

_"So he was horny to see me sexy dancing when I was washing my car ..", _she thought inside and a smile was born on her lips.

**- Oh Luce .. you are so fucking beautiful ..**

His lips glided over her neck and she leaned back against the bonnet with a groan in response.

Natsu lifted her legs to his shoulders and he leaned down and kissed her stomach and went down.

Lucy swallowed and stared into the sky was cloudless.

She felt his warm breath gliding over her hot skin and caused her to shake off horniness.

Lucy felt his one hand slipped down her shorts and her panties that were a pair of panties but more of a tango thong panty.

She moaned again as his fingers touched her wet pussy.

Natsu put a finger into her and her pussy responded and closed around it with joy.

Lucy felt he was slipping in and out with his finger and she moaned again.

**- Naatsu .. Natsuuu .. **She gasped, and a new moan came from her.

He never thought she would sound like this.

He loved the sound of her prayers when she gasped his name.

Natsu smiled a smile and brought in two fingers and could feel her pussy closed around them too, and he pulled them out and pulled down her shorts to shoot clear up and her thong tango panties in pink appeared and he went on also to her shoot clear and bent down to taste her pussy juice.

Lucy gasped and groaned again as his tongue touched her clitoris and licked it.

**- Natsu ..** She tried to say more but he was touching a sore point in her pussy and she moaned, instead.

**- You smell so good Luce ..** Growled Natsu and Lucy gasped in response.

What he did to her pussy was such a wonderful feeling she does not want it to end on a very long time.

She saw his bulge he had in his crotch and she just felt she wanted to taste it.

She swallowed and said his name and he looked up and licked his lips.

**- Switch**, she whispered and he looked at her and did not understand what she meant.

Lucy smiled sexy at him and slipped from his grasp and pushed him down on the hood andpulled down the fly on his jeans.

**- Luce ..** began Natsu but Lucy did not listen, just started to unbuttoned his jeans and took out his hard cock and closed her lips over it.

Natsu dragon roar and looked up into the sky above them.

He had been right in his mind this morning.

Her lips were made to a suck man's cock PARTICULAR his.

Her lips felt like caresses and her tongue slid over his cock and he grabbed both sides of the hood to not slide down.

What's mouth she had! And her lips!

Natsu looked down at Lucy, but only saw the blond hair hanging loose in a tassel on the back of her head move in time with Lucy's sucking.

he stretched out his hand and grabbed the tassel and pulled it out of her hair so it fell down and he moaned as she looked up and smiled a smile while she took his cock even further into her mouth.

He looked into her eyes and he felt his body was stretched and before he could react, he saw how Lucy smiled a smile and licked her lips while her little of his cum had landed on her chin.

He moaned and she leaned over to him and kissed his lips.

The taste of salt came from her lips, and he bit her lower lip gently and she moaned low in response.

They kissed again and he looked into her brown eyes and saw them burning with desire.

**- I want you**, 'Natsu quickly and Lucy smiled smile at him.

**- And I you my horny dragon .. **she growled and stole a kiss from his lips.

**- Your place or mine?**

Lucy shook her head and a smile played on her lips.

**- In my car .. in the front seat .. **She whispered, pulling off her shorts and her stringtanga panties from her feet and jumped into her Chevrolet and lowered the lights in there.

Natsu looked after her and his desire grew when he saw how fucking sexy buttocks she had.

He opened the passenger door and caught her in his arms.

He kissed her neck while she slid down over his hard cock and started riding.

**- Ah .. aah .. , **Gasped Lucy while she was moving up and down.

Natsu growled and dragon roar quite often and began to massage her huge breasts for her bra had already gone away.

Her whole car rocked back and forth and she could hardly believe it was true.

It was so hot in the car and the sound of skin slapping against another skin made her only more horny.

Natsu grabbed her perfect ass and began to help her move faster.

**- So damn nice ..** he moaned and kissed her lips.

She nodded yes and brought her fingers in her hair and took in the increasingly fierce in their opposition.

Natsu grabbed her clitoris with one hand and began stroking it while she rode more and more intense.

**- Oh oh .. Oh my God!** , Moaned Lucy and Natsu went on caressing her and he felt her muscles in her pussy tightened and he knew she was near the border of an orgasm now.

He caressed her faster and he heard her moan in response and she stopped and began to shake so violently and screamed out his name in the world's wave while her orgasm washed over her and she gasped loudly and pressed her lips against his.

But it was not many seconds before even Natsu got his orgasm and dragon belt out her name before he fell with his face to her enormous breasts and gasped aloud.

Lucy held her arms around his head and held him against her chest while their breathing started to return to a normal rate.

Lucy could not help but smile and be happy that she said not no ..

Natsu looked up from her huge breasts and smiled.

_I love you_. **- I hope you would like to do this several times**, he said instead.

Lucy laughed and nodded.

_I love you, Natsu_. **- Of course, this can be great, **'she replied.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dinner.**

Lucy sat in her living room couch and watched television with her best friend - Natsu, and watched a comedy.

**- Hey Natsu .. what do you want to eat? **asked Lucy and Natsu thought.

_You. You with cream and strawberries._

_You with chocolate sauce poured over your entire body so I can lick it off._

_You._

**- I'm not hungry**, he said instead.

Lucy looked at him but said nothing but turned to look at the TV again.

**- Oh come on tell me what you want to eat, we need to eat something.**

_You. Just you._

_The taste of your skin and the smell of your pussy._

_You tied to the bed with cream all over you._

_You in leather heels and a whip in your right hand ready to punish me._

**- I don't want nothing at all.**

**- You're impossible .. **Muttered Lucy back in reply and stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Natsu swallowed and stared at the Comedy them looked at and tried to ignore the scent her body sent out and how his cock had hardened before for his sweat pants and underpants.

Shit. His body wanted her now, especially his hard cock screaming for her hot wet pussy.

**- Natsu, good enough with meat?**

_Yes yours. Your body meat I will lick and taste of._

**- Or maybe ham?**

_Yours will do perfectly. I would like to eating them. Yours .. only._

Lucy sighed and dug around in the freezer to find something else when she felt a pair of warm hands grab her from behind.

A pair of lips touched her delicate point she had on her neck and she gasped.

**- What .. do you want to ... eat ..?** , Lucy trembled in her voice.

Natsu kissed her neck.

**- You.**

Lucy felt her stomach began to tingle and the butterflies went down to her pussy that was getting wet.

**- I with what? **She whispered and Natsu bit her in her right ear lobe and it exploded into her eyes by pleasure and she EMISSIONS a moan from her lips.

**- You with whipped cream and strawberries.**

**You with chocolate all over your sexy body.**

**You, with everything.**

Lucy shivered as his breath tickled her neck and his teeth scraped against it.

She gave up in a moan and he captured her lips and pushed her up against the kitchen wall and kicked to the freezer door as it slid shut behind them.

He held her still more against the kitchen wall and she hit my legs around his hips in response.

She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her lips after his and their tongues met.

**- Luce ..**

Lucy shuddered with her nickname, which he had begun to use more often.

**- Yes Natsu?**

**- I want you now.**

Lucy caught her breath and smiled a smile.

**- And I you ..**

Natsu smiled at her words and captured her lips again to deepen the kiss even more.

His hands fumbled with her buttons on her blouse she was wearing.

Her hands trembled with excitement, and she tried to get his t-shirt from his pants, but it was hard for her hands were not still.

Natsu grabbed her cheeks with both his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips while he looked into her eyes.

She looked back and he caught her tongue in his mouth and saliva flowed from their mouths, but they did nothing about it but went on kissing to the next level.

The kissing turned to make-out and their hands became more and more desperate to get rid of all their clothes and their bodies was screaming for each other to unite into one.

Lucy moaned and leaned on his neck so Natsu would come to her neck better.

She praised by a lot of wet kisses all over her neck and she shivered with pleasure.

_He actually had a tongue that was made to lick and make love to._

Lucy moaned again and he let her down and she jumped up on his lap and they piled into her bedroom and pulled at least a light that went to the floor and she was pressed up against the wall of the hall and her bra went off and was thrown back into the toilet.

She tore off his shirt and threw it in the same direction.

Natsu growled and captured her lips again.

They piled into her bedroom and fell back against her bed and he was with her smile and kissed her desperately.

Lucy parted her legs and her skirt rode away on a second, though her thong in green in the same movement.

She captured his lips and fumbled with his belt to his trousers.

Natsu gasped and she trembled with arousal as her fingers shook and she could not get the belt.

Natsu did not laugh, but he grabbed her hands and helped her.

When the belt was gone and his pants, it's were just a pair of black underwear left.

Lucy stroked his 8 pack on his belly and went down where she slipped in with her two both hands in his pants and pulled them of while her hands caressed his thighs at the same time.

He moaned as she grabbed his swollen cock and parted so he could see how wet she was.

Natsu pulled one of his index finger over her shy lips that were dripping wet.

He held out his finger to Lucy, who took it in her mouth and sucked hard on it.

He moaned and held his dick in her pussy.

**- Aaah!** Lucy moaned and caught his lips.

She smiled a smile and felt that she was in heaven ..

* * *

The end .. of part 4.

**TheFireKey: I hope you like it guys :D**

**Part 3 and 4 :D** , **part 5 and 6 **will** I work on **tomorrow** OR at the Holiday**..

Anyway **REVIEW please **and **tell me **what you think :) **/ TheFireKey.**


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

**Don't play with the fire .. part 5 and 6.**

**TheFireKey: I don't own Fairy Tail , JUST this story ;)**

**I hope I will get more and some nice insperation from you too :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The morning wake up ..**

Lucy woke up and felt something warm and soft to be above her hip.

She looked around sleepily, staring at the person who lay naked in her bed.

She put her hands to her mouth to keep her self from scream.

_What the hell had happened anyway?_

Lucy got a faint flash back of last night but it was just a part of it all.

She looked down on her bedroom floor and saw her clothes lay in a heap with his in.

O god .. She had slept with him again!?

Lucy hit one of her palm against her forehead and cried inside.

_Stupid stupid Lucy!_

Lucy sighed inwardly and walked silently out of her bed and left Natsu sleeping in her bed alone.

She sneaked out to the hallway and went into the bathroom where even a flash came back.

She saw her black bra in silk on the floor and his t-shirt in white together.

Lucy did not understand what had really happened, but just the thought that she behaved like a horny beast got the heat in her cheeks sharply.

She turned the faucet on the tub and put the stopper in the hole while she put up her hair with a clip and waited until the water was filled in the bathtub before she doped a foot down and stepped in.

She gave away a sighing sound of pleasure of the warm water that caressed her body.

She leaned back and rested her head against the side of the tub back and closed her eyes.

A picture of her, propped up against the kitchen wall and a wild Natsu fumble with her blouse appeared before her and she gasped and opened her eyes in shock.

She felt her heart beat double time and she put her right hand against it.

Another picture of how she gasps and bends up her neck so his lips would get better, flew past her eyes and she was close to losing her footing she had in the bathtub.

Seriously she could not even understand how wild she had been against him.

And how he could be so damn good kisser,

when it was for the first time he ever kissed a girl ..

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes and leaned back into the tub again,

while a shudder ran through her body and a small gasp left her lips.

_What was he for her .. still a friend or just a fuck buddy?_

She could not even think the thought that he was still a friend after what he had done to her in bed and on her car, she blushed when images of their Sex flowed past her eyes.

She grabbed the soap behind her in a little basket which hung on the tile wall.

She soaked it in water and began to rub it around on her body.

She did not hear the bathroom door opened,

and how someone came down slowly towards her from behind.

She would just turn around to put back the soap when she felt two arms around her neck and how this person's hands wandered down her wet skin and started to tease her nipples wich stiffened immediately.

She shuddered when a pair of lips touched her neck and kissed it tenderly while the lips wandered on to her neck.

**- Naatsu .. **Murmured Lucy and release a moan as he kissed her collarbone.

**- Mmm? **Murmured Natsu against her skin and she gasped.

Lucy lost her words as if his presence caused her to forget about the world around them without them was just the only ones, especially his body.

_I love you .._

**- Natsu I .. ,** Began to Lucy, but her words were drowned when his lips met hers.

Their tongues tangled and he growled and grabbed her huge breasts with his hands more and more deeply, and he stepped into the bath in the same movement.

Lucy gasped as she felt his cock touch her pussy under the water and caused it to send a lot of shock through her body and made her tremble with pleasure.

**- What Luce ..?** Murmured Natsu and released her lips and grabbed her neck instead of his tongue.

The water in the bathtub topple out in small amounts when they moved in there.

Lucy gasped and grabbed his pink hair and saw stars when he touched her sensitive point on her neck again and made her moan loud with pleasure.

_I .. I love you Natsu .._

**- I .. want you .. **she gasped instead, and her thoughts spun around and got her to get dizzy with the scent of his body skin.

She felt his lips slid into a smile and felt his teeth scraped and she moaned again.

_IT WAS SO FUCKING GREAT FEELING!_

Lucy smiled and let her be a part of Natsu's body.

- Luce .. you are so sweet ... Natsu murmured against her chest and took one of her nipple in his mouth.

Lucy moaned as he began to lick and suck on one while the other, he did the same thing but with his right hand.

**- So nice .. **Lucy moaned and tossed her head in pleasure.

Natsu grinned at her breasts and bit her nipple he had in his mouth.

**- Aaah!** , Triggered Lucy in one breath, and she lifted her hips in the same movement.

Water splashed out of the bathtub and formed small puddles on the tile floor.

**- Please .. I want you .. Now**, Lucy gasped and threw her head to the right, left and back.

Natsu smiled and released her nipple and started the second one with the same treatment.

Lucy gasped again and drilled into her nails into his back and shook her hips against him while craving yelled at her.

Natsu parted her legs and grabbed her out of the bath with a smile that she loved.

He turned the position so she ended up on top of him and slid down to her pussy over his swollen wet cock.

He growled in reply, when he felt it slid into her wet pussy and his cock twitched with pleasure.

Lucy felt his hands grab her hips and helped her move up and down.

**- Ah, God! **, She let her and swung his head while her lips formed themselves into a perfect O.

Damn she was dripping wetter than before and her body glistened with water droplets that slid all over her.

He saw her beautiful big breasts with raspberry peaks nipples were bobbing up and down and he was just crazy with thirst.

The animal in him roared with excitement, and he had to limp away a dragon growl from his lips and caught her eyes in his.

They were burning with desire and heat, and her face was flushed red, mostly on her cheeks, and he felt his heart did a double jump in his chest.

She smiled a smile and increased his riding and he groaned loudly with pleasure.

Damn she was so good to fuck.

But only for two days since he had taken her virginity and she had taken his and three days after she's a wildcat in bed and get his dragon within him to wake up and he becomes wilder than her.

He smiled sexy against her and saw how the blush on her body, he was to roar loudly.

She smelled of sex and lust, and made him crazy in the mind.

He had been her best friend for almost 3 years and dropped the first time they met.

He thought back to the days while he stole a kiss from her sensual lips.

_It was spring and he had been playing outside when he heard a voice singing._

_It was not even describe the feeling and he got inside, his heart was beating double time and he felt he was floating on a cloud up in the sky._

_He hurried to the direction where the voice came from and hide in one of the bushes that were there, peering out through one of the holes that existed._

_He saw a little blonde girl with medium-length hair while sitting high on a scaffold in red and her hair glistened in the sun that shone on her._

_He just gaped and could not get a single word._

_She sat with her eyes closed and his face to the sun as she basked in the sun shine .._

_He looked at her and fell out of the bush with a crash._

_The girl froze and opened his eyes and looked in his direction._

_- Who are you? She said shrilly and he got up from the sand and brushed it off as landed on his pants._

_- Natsu._

_The girl smiled and jumped down and stretched out his hand._

_- Hi, I'm Lucy._

Natsu woke up from the memory and could feel Lucy was close to an orgasm now.

He grabbed her hips again and saw her begin to shake and how she bent back and curled up her belly in the air and moaned out his name while a wave of her orgasm shook her all the way down to her pussy that dropped out and got his dick to scream in pleasure.

Shortly there after he felt his cock tightened and he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to his chest and dragon roar her name in her blonde hair before the orgasm was over and he feel when she fell by herself against his chest more and he heard her panting and gasping for air and how her heart was beating rapidly against his.

Natsu looked at her and he did not know then in the head but his body know it anyway.

He had fallen for her.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Chewing um.**

If Natsu had known that chewing gum was so exciting, so he would surely have banned them everywhere.

He heard her chewing and chewing on her pink chewing gum while she read her book as usual.

He did not know how she had started with chewing gum when he heard that sound of candy making in her mouth and how it blew up when she blew a bubble after bubble.

He wanted to groan.

He never thought that chewing gum was so fucking hot.

But when Lucy made it so it was that he was always losing his mind and the animals in him woked up every time.

He looked at her in the corner of the eyes and wanted to groan again.

She wore a shirt smeared around her breasts and made them look so amazingly full and his cock jerked in his underpants.

She had her blonde hair mounted in two tassels on each side of her head.

Damn it! She was like oh my god a sexy cheerleader, and he saw her legs appeared and how tan she was.

Her feet were already in a pair of highheels and she wore a tight skirt that was short enough that if she bent forward, she would show a delicious ass that smeared around her thong.

_Damn it!_ He stared ahead and swallowed hard.

Sure they had had sex at least four times in just this week but he did not want to seem desperate for her, but what the hell could he do when she seduced him with her body and clothing style!?

It was as if she teased him and tempted to get him to take the plunge.

He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and saw her left arm went up and how her hand fingers spun herself into one of her tassel while she sighed out a sigh and went on reading.

Damn so hot she was.

_Chew. chew. chew. chew._

_sound of a bubble gum bubble blown up and go in the hole then._

_Chew. chew. chew._

He wanted to right now just to tear her down on the couch and taste her again.

Natsu could feel the frustration and horniness in his mixed up and he wanted to groan aloud.

What she did to him was a torture!

He stared at the floor and tried to think of anything other than her chewing sounds.

Lucy had started chewing on her nails and that's when Levi had come with the solution that she would rather chew gum instead.

Lucy had just stared at her with a question mark in her eyes and Levi had giggled and threw up a yellow package on the table infront of her.

**"Take a bite and Lucy, I promise you will love the feeling."**

Lucy had done as she said and she really loved the sense of taste is spreading in her mouth and she chews on it rather than her nails.

Lucy chewed then almost always in a chewing gum.

in the morning. In the classroom.

outside . At home.

When she was cooking.

When she got the laundry.

_Chew. chew. chew._ She could not help it.

Natsu turned to Lucy and wanted to moan really.

Lucy had been chewing gum and it was now all over her face and she tried with her tongue to remove it.

He saw her pretty heavy work around her lips to get rid of chewing gum.

That tongue had licked and played with his cock and she did exactly the same movements as she did then.

_Fuck. He could not stop staring._

**- Natsu! IT WILL NOT GO AWAY! **, She cried shrilly and took to her fingers there that mess was.

_SHIT!_

Natsu could not pretend anymore, he wanted her NOW!

He reached out and grabbed her hand she was doing and sucked her chewing gum sticky fingers and Lucy stared at him as if he were crazy.

**- Na .. **Lucy started but gasped when he scraped his teeth against her fingers to remove the rest of the chewing gum stuck.

Natsu licked it before putting it in the mouth on the right cheek side and started licking her face and lips.

Lucy gasped and could not take her eyes off him for a second.

After all chewing gum was gone, he caught up her lips, forcing them apart.

Lucy gasped and spread her lips and met his tongue.

Natsu moved chewing gum in her mouth and dropped her mouth to exhale.

Lucy looked at him without a word and the chewing gum she got back lay still in her mouth.

Natsu backed off and smiled at her, that smile she really loved.

**- There you go .. you can chew on now.**

Lucy looked at him while her pussy throbbing with desire inside her thong.

Natsu stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Lucy looked at him and did not understand what had happened.

Lucy felt the warmth of his lips was left to her and she licked her lips and his taste mixed with gum and she lifted her limp a low moan, and grabbed the book she read in and stared down at it with the red face.

* * *

**So there you have a party 5 and 6 ^ ^,**

**hehe I'll be working on part 7 and 8, tomorrow or after tomorrow ..**

**Hope you like it too: D**

**Review please :D / TheFireKey**


	4. Chapter 7 - 8 extra !

**Don't play with the fire .. part 7 and 8.**

**TheFireKey's words.**

_I don't own Fairy Tail , just this story ! _

_Well .. this will be now 3 parts in this one .._

_I am a dirty girl and I show it in this story , because I love Lucy's dirty side and Natsus ^^,_

_Many lemon scenes will be in here so continue to read more and I will update even MORE :D_

_I hope you love this 3 part / Chapters more and them before x3_

**Lapdance ~ TheFireKey .**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Because I care about you ..**

Natsu was in Lucy's living room sofa with a bored look.

He threw an eye on the clock on her VCR and then to the TV and sighed.

He repeated it several times in such a short time and his legs were shaking up and down while his breathing became faster and more impatient.

_Where the hell was she really?_

He sighed again and threw another glance at the clock on her VCR.

Lucy was sitting on a couch with her three friends - Erza, Levi, and Wendy.

**"Luce, you guessed wrong, you may drink the drink! ", **Hollering Erza and all four of them giggled out loud.

Everyone was stoned by the alcohol and had red rashes all over his body after it.

Lucy grabbed the glass that had the color purple in the neck and drink in one gulp.

**"Wooohooo Lucy Heartfilia is a big drinker!"** Shouted Levi and Wendy laughed and drank from her beer bottle.

Lucy felt the alcohol sliding down her throat and down into your stomach and her head began to spin.

**"Damn .. Luce you should well be home an hour ago?"** Said Wendy and Lucy giggled.

**"He decides * hick * not over meeeeee!,** Lucy screamed out loud and took a big swig from a bottle of vodka.

Erza giggled and Levi sign and took the vodka ifrom Lucy and pulled her up on her legs.

**"What the heck you are going home anyway ... he's probably worried as hell over you .."**

Lucy said nothing, but they fell on their knees again, wobbly to stand up straight.

**"You'll have to call him!"** Lucy giggled and started singing a song she had come to himself.

Levi sighed and dialed Natsu who responded after the first ring.

**"Hey Natsu .. you .. uh .. you can come and pick her up here as well .. she can not walk alone .."**

Levi heard how he sighed and said he would be there for more than 5 minutes.

Levi nodded and hung up the phone and turned to his blonde drunk friend.

**"Laaala .. I called heads, and have a banana in my pants .. LALALALLA ...!"**

Levi sighed and could not help but smile.

Erza laughed and took a sip from another bottle, it stood: red wine, on.

Wendy had been content with her bottle of beer all night and was already drunk and could not go either.

Levi sighed and rang for Romeo who responded after the fourth ring.

**"Romeo."**

**"Serve man, you can come by and pick up your full dragon here ..**

**she can barely walk .."**

Levi heard him sigh and murmured,** "I will .." **before he hung up.

It was 5 minutes before a slowdown could be heard outside the house of Levi and Levi went to open the door.

Natsu jumped out of his camaro in color neon yellow and went frarm to Levi who led the way into the house.

He heard Lucy's voice to be higher the more he came into the house.

**"Love comes through your window * hick * and you fall back in the bar!"**

Natsu pulled up a smile on his lips and walked around the corner of the kitchen and found Lucy red in the face and weak red rashes on whole of her skin that came from the alcohol.

**"HEY NATSY! WANNA JOIN UUUS!"**

Natsu laughed at her misspelling and shook his head.

**"No, you are going home now and sleep off the alcohol in you .."**

Lucy pursed her lower lip in acidity.

**"NAAAA I WANT TO *HICK* DRINK MORE!"**

Natsu rolled her eyes and walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder and waved goodbye to the gang in there before he left the house with Lucy kicked spirit of protest against his chest.

**"THAT'S *HICK* NOT FAIR! LET ME DOWN YOUR *HICK* GORILLA!"**

Natsu sighed and felt she pounded with her fists on his back.

**"Luce .. you can give up now .. you will still not win .." **he said calmly and let her down in the passenger seat and snapped securely seatbelt around her and closed the door behind him before he walked around the car and opened the driver's door and sat into the driver's seat.

He started the car and backed out from the place he parked and turned right.

Lucy sat with her arms crossed over her chest and sulked.

Natsu rolled his eyes and pressed the accelerator so the meter showed 70 km / h.

**"Natsu stupid .." **muttered Lucy from the passenger seat and Natsu laughed and nodded.

**"Yes, I'm stupid, but do you know why?"**

Lucy shook her head.

**"Because I care about you .."**

**Lucy felt her world began to spin and how his words spun with it.**

_Because I care about you .._

**"Lucy, are you okay?"**

Lucy heard his voice drowned by the wind that vein in her ears.

**"The whole world is spinning .."** mumbled Lucy, feeling dizzy, she was.

**"Lucy .. wait," **said Natsu, but it was too late.

Lucy leaned over and vomited straight between her legs.

Natsu stopped at a roadside and looked at her.

Lucy sat still in the same position, her body tembled agian and a new pile of vomit came from her lips.

Natsu sighed, and the smell of hot vomit filled the car and he rolled down all the windows.

**"Daaamn Leviiiii .."** she muttered to the floor and Natsu felt he could not leave her here alone, but he felt she needed him now that her mind was blocked by the alcohol that flowed in her blood.

Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's waist gently and Lucy growled in response.

**"Natsu you would not see me like this .."** she whispered, looking down in vomit between her legs.

Natsu heard her words and how a twinge of sadness was in it that he got the heart to ache with pain.

He did not know why or how he managed it, but he had grabbed her waist again and lifted her over to his driver's side and held her while her chin resting on his one shoulder.

Lucy had stopped trembling and holding her arms around his back.

_Because .. I care about you .._

His words whispered in her head and she smiled while tears slid down her cheeks and she felt her heart filled with warmth.

Natsu did not say anything but let her get to calm down and cry while he kept her strong and safe in his arms.

Lucy swallowed and lifted her head and leaned back to look at his face.

Natsu looked into Lucy's warm brown eyes and he could not help but smile and kiss her on her lips.

Lucy replied to the kiss and her heart cried with joy.

_She did not know in her head but her body knew it .. - That she had fallen for him._

**End of part 7.( It was a little caring moment there ..**

**I mean it just don't have to be hot sex every time right? )**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**"It's not fair Natsu!"**

Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy's wrists and pulled her towards him.

_"For me it is .."_ he murmured in her ear and she gasped.

Natsu released her wrists and grabbed her hand and spun her so she struck his chest.

**"I thought you had motion sickness?"**

Natsu laughed and growled in her ear.

**"Yes, but when you're near, I can cope with everything .."**

Lucy shuddered with his words and felt her dress she wore smeared himself to all around her hips as she spun out of his arms again.

The music in the background pounding and she felt dizzy, she got rid of all smells, especially one of them.

Natsus.

His scent was no one else can have, he had a mystical scent of forest and fire that caused it to your mouth water at her.

They were alone with that on the dance floor but she felt endå a lot of eyes on him.

Natsu spun her back and swung with his hips in time with her before he bent her down so she almost lost his breath in surprise.

She flew back and struck his huge chest that was hidden by a tuxedo in black.

**"Natsu .. I .." **began Lucy, but was silenced by his lips against hers.

She felt how hot she was and how the room began to feel smaller.

Her mind was blocked by the sexual charge they had between each other.

He made her dizzy and caused her to feel sexy in many ways.

Natsu growled in her ear again and she felt his hard wrote on her panties.

_Damn .. he was on, and it was she who was the cause to it.._

Lucy rubbed up against him and heard him groan in response.

_It does not matter if everyone sees us .. I still want him to get me to come again and again .._

Her mind made her smile and she rubbed up and down against him agian and danced more frequent and more intense.

Natsu followed her like a horny dragon who he really was!

Lucy began swaying her hips and pushed him off while she danced away from him and he started to moan loudly.

_Torture!_

He watched as she turned and started walking so damn sexy against him that he had to grab the nearest table edge to not take her EXACTLY on the dance floor.

Lucy's blond hair gleaming in the lights from the disco lights and got her female forms shows even more.

Natsu groaned inwardly and she was in front of him with a sexy smile and jumped into his arms and he immediately grabbed her leg in response.

_"I want you ... Natsu .. _", she moaned in his ear and kissed his neck.

Natsu swallowed hard and he did not know what to do.

Lucy moaned again in his ear and his cock rose inside his briefs in response.

_Damn it!_

He looked around but found no way to escape.

**"Natsu .. I want you to fuck me .. so hard .." **she gasped in his ear and limp away moaning sound that he got that growl in response.

_Hell .. if he did not find a way out soon, so would have to take her on the dance floor with all eyes in the room on them .._

Lucy moaned again and Natsu looked right and found a place to bring him into it.

He groaned inwardly, and rushed over there.

He saw a blue hair woman smiling at him and he thanked God.

Levi, Lucy's best friend was standing there and waved to him and pointed to the exit.

Natsu thanked and Levi just nodded and rushed to grab Gajeel in the group and dragged him onto the dance floor to attract attention away from Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu grinned and disappeared through the exit, and hurried to his neon yellow camaro that was parked some distance away.

Natsu started the car and drove quickly away and could feel Lucy teased his body and he had to almost lose control of the car.

_Damn .. _he thought, but was stopped when the sound of his zipper went down and he could see in his eye how Lucy's blond hair appeared, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as her mouth took his hard cock in her lovley mouth.

Holy shit! he murder steering the driving wheel,while Lucy was playing with his cock in her mouth and sucked and sucked.

Lucy heard his dragon roar softly when she took him deep into his mouth and sucked hard and kept there until she dropped back and did it.

Natsu could barely drive the car, but he wanted to go home and not have sex in his car, no, he wanted to take her to the top of the world's orgasms multiple times and get her to fall down between the covers and feel how her body smelled of hot sex.

He moaned loudly as he felt her teeth scrape against the sides of his cock.

He heard the sound of her saliva and his cock meet and he moaned again and again.

_Lucy. His best friend, his lover, his girlfriend .._

He winced when those last words he thought came into mind again.

_His girlfriend?_

Then came the next question that he was thinking and groan when Lucy's tongue swirled around his cock.

_What was Lucy for him?_

He thought hard and came close to running a red light when he felt Lucy met at a sensitive point on his cock.

He moaned loudly and grip on the steering wheel tighter.

They were almost home now and he felt his cock was stretched and how his orgasm came out of his cock, filling her whole mouth while he dragon roar his name so loud that it bounced like an echo among the trees and got people around the streets to turn against him.

Damn ..

Lucy smiled and licked her on her lips and pulled up his fly again and leaned back into the passenger seat again as if nothing had just happened.

Natsu felt as if her mouth was still around his cock and he groaned inwardly of the tank.

He swung toward the garage and parked there.

He jumped out of the car and locked the door after Lucy who jumped out after him on the other side.

Lucy drew himself up and was about to go out of the garage when a hand caught one of her wrist and she had no time to react before she bounced off of walls.

**- And where do you think .. you are going ..?** , Natsu growled in her ear and kissed her neck.

Lucy became dizzy and saw stars when he was touching her delicate point back of the neck.

_He knew everything about her body now._

_He knew what she liked, what she hated,_

_what led her to beg on her knees, and what made her come again and again._

_He knew how wanted her breakfast, how her clothes were sorted._

_He knew everything about her but still he wanted more. MUTCH more._

Lucy moaned and caught his lips in a desperate kiss, who asked for more.

Natsu laughed and went down while Lucy pressed herself more and more against the wall.

Natsu licked all the way to her breasts that stuck out in the low-cut dress she wore.

He tore it off for one second and was met by her salmon pink bra in lace and he licked his lips to praise.

**"You like pink?"** He mumbled questioningly at her collarbone and Lucy caught her breath.

**"Yes, and blue .."** she whispered and moaned as he massaged her bra in a sensuous movement.

**"Good to know .." **he mumbled against her skin and she shuddered with the warmth of his words.

Lucy felt her pussy pounded out of desire and she just wanted him to skip the foreplay and rip off all her clothes and take her here and now HARD and SLOWLY until she could barely walk straight after that.

It was as if Natsu could read her mind because he tore off her salmon pink bra with one hand while he stroked her pussy with the other.

Lucy moaned in response and a trembling sensation went egenom her down to her throbbing wet pussy.

She felt he inserted a finger and mumbled against her skin.

**"You're already wet .."**

Lucy gasped and felt the panties she was wearing slid down her legs and she stepped out of it and saw how it was thrown away in the distance.

She watched as he pulled off his pants and underwear and how his cock was standing up against his abs ready to do the job.

Lucy licked around her lips and spread her legs to welcome him.

Natsu smiled a smile and grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the wall.

Lucy hit her legs around his back in response and moaned loudly as he slid into her wet pussy.

Lucy screamed with pleasure as she felt him fill her all the way to point at the back.

He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his.

_What was Natsu to her anyway?_

Lucy did not understand why this idea just popped into her head right now.

They had wonderful hot sex she could not deny.

They did everything together, know everything about each other even slept with each other.

Lucy gasped as she felt Natsu caressed her clitoris.

_He was a damn good lover!_

_And she loved their hot passionate sex that they had every day._

_Morning passionate sex, hot sex after dinner, after dinner, hot sex,_

_and at night - hot sensual sex._

_She did not know why but she loved the sex they have .. ,but there was something missing._

_She could not understand what it really was, but every time she looked at him in hi beautiful sexy dark lustful eyes so was it like she wanted to shout a sentence out and ask him to say the same back, but she didn't do it, because she didn't know what sense she even want to cry out._

Lucy shook and her orgasm came and woke her from her thoughts and back to her hot sensual sex that had in Natsus garage.

It was not long before even Natsu got his release and growled her name before he fell with his face to her enormous breasts.

They became quiet and waited until their breathing had returned to normal pace agian.

Natsu was the first who started to talk.

**"Luce .., what am I to you?"**

Lucy froze the issue and felt she was down lift from the wall.

She looked up at Natsu, the boy she had been best friends with for 3 wonderful years and now started to have hot wonderful sex with.

_Yes .. what was he to her? A guy she only had sex with, or a toy she clasped fingers and asked him to come and satisfy her when she was brought? No. .. not that either. What was he to her?_

_A lover? A friend? One Love?_ She froze when the idea popped into her head.

_One Love?_ She tasted the word and got her heart pounding rapidly and uncontrollably inside her chest.

She knew then, when her hand moved to her pounding chest and when she turned her eyes to look into his gorgeous eyes.

She was in love with him.

**"Luce?"**

She noticed that he looked at her, was expected for a response.

Lucy swallowed and she decided to say sentence she always wanted to say.

_I love you._

That was what she had wanted to say all the time!

She smiled and took a deep breath.

**"Natsu .. I love you .."**

There was silence in the garage and Lucy looked away from Natsus eyes in shame.

Lucy felt the tears began to burn behind her eyes and she tried to force them back.

He does not love me back .. she thought, just the thought made her heart to sting hard.

**"I love you, everything about you, your smile, your hair, your beetende, your animal in you, your cooking, your way of love to me, your voice, your eyes .. I love all you Natsu Dragoneel and it scares me .. "**

Natsu looked at her and she said the words flowed around in his skull.

_I love all you Natsu Dragoneel and it scares me .._

_He did not want her to be afraid to love him .._

_Because he loved her too .._

Natsu heard his own thought and froze.

_He looked at her, Lucy, his sweet lover, his wonderful rock,_

_his delightful friend, his life, his eye, his everything._

He could not help but smile at all the thoughts he had in his head.

_he really loved her. He had just been stupid enough and did not realize it until now._

He saw how she looked down at the floor beneath them, and he wanted her to look at him instead.

**"And I love you ,Lucy Heartfilia .."**

Lucy heard his voice and the words he said, warming them inside and made her tremble with warmth and love.

Natsu grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly while his lips met hers.

Lucy felt her heart lifted as if it had wings.

She threw her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss while tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

_She was finally home .. home where she belonged ..._

**End of part/chapter 8 . / Hope you guys love it :) I know it was a little dirty then a little drama and soon a happy ending ^^, and well .. I will get you a extra chapter soon if you scroll a bit down here on this pages :) I will continue with Lucy and Natsus Lemon scenes but it will not be like chapters .. Just like some novell clips xD haha well .. I know but the dirty will NEVER leave my mind I promise you guys ! Anyway .. scroll :)**

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy Novell Lemon Scenes part 1 - 4.**

**Part 1 .**

Lucy was sitting in the guild and was reading one of her favorite books when two voices disturbed her peace.

She looked up from her book and stared hard against the people.

Natsu and Gray, as always, and fought as usual.

Lucy sighed and threw the book at the table she was sitting at with a bang and got up to go and check what it was this time.

**"I'm not a girl you asshole!"**

**"Nehe? Why do you have pink hair as barbies car has the paint?"**

**"Shut up, I was born here your asshole, PLUS it's red!"**

**"ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT?! IT'S PINK!"**

**"NO RED!"**

**"PINK"**

**"RED"**

**"PINK"**

**"RED"**

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**"Hey Lucy, you can say to this ice nut here that my hair is red!"**

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

**"It's not red it's pink Natsu .."**

**"HAHA WHERE DO YOU SEE ALSO LUCY AGREE WITH ME"**

Lucy sighed and was about to turn around when she felt a hand grab her waist and she fell into Gray's knee.

Natsu growled and Gray laughed.

**"HEY what the hell are you doing gray?"** Exclaimed Lucy and struggled with her legs in the air.

**"Let her go .."** growled Natsu and Lucy froze.

Gray grinned and shook his head.

**"NEPP .. she's mine .."**

Natsu growled again, threatening this time, but Gray merely grinned wider and bent down to kiss Lucy.

**"I SAID LET HER GO YOUR ASHOLE!" **Roared Natsu and hit Gray who flew back and struck the wall that was a good distance away.

Lucy stared at Natsus glowing hand with big eyes.

Gray rubbed his nose and growled loudly.

**"DAMN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"**

Lucy shuddered when she heard Natsus answer.

**"BECAUSE SHE IS MINE!"**

All the guild stared at the stage now and Lucy stared at Natsu as if he were crazy.

**"If she is yours you can get to kiss her then,"** cried Gray and grinned.

Lucy stared at Natsu and thought he was joking but she certainly did not have to escape a peep from her lips as she felt Natsu lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

Lucy stared at her best friend's eyelids were closed, and felt her lips burned against his.

Lucy gasped for air and was almost run out of oxygen when he released her lips with a faint blush that spread across his cheeks.

Lucy looked into his onyx-black and and watched them burning with desire.

She began to blush and her head spun and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...!" **Was heard in the guild, and Lucy could not help but smile.

Gray muttered something and sat down at the bar to order a drink.

Lucy released her lips from his and smiled at his shocked face expressions.

_"I want you .." _Lucy whispered in his ear and his blush became larger.

Natsu lifted her completely into his arms and started walking toward the guild gates.

**"Heey, we were not ready with our fight! , fire head!"**

Natsu rolled his eyes and shouted.

**"We can fight when I'm back .."**

Lucy giggled and the guild gates went back behind them.

Everyone in the guild looked at each other and could not believe it was true.

Marijane smiled smile at the scene she had seen.

_ARRA ARRA .. finally they fell for each other .._

* * *

**The end... /**

_It will be kind of this short novell things with Nalu lemon moment in.._

_This was just a payback for GRALU lovers ^^,_

_NALU FOREVER :) / _**TheFireKey :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 9

**Don't play with the fire - Novell Lemon scenes !**

**TheFireKey's words:**

**As you may know, I have started now with the story resembled short lemon scenes :)**

**As .. I got Lucy and Natsu to admit their feelings for each other (yiihaa!)**

**haha but I could not think of anything more filthy typing in kapitelväg so I thought I make small, short story lemon scenes: D**

**Part 1 was to tease all GraLu fans hahaha (sorry guys .. but I ****SHIP ****Nalu!)**

**Here is part 2 of another scene that will CONTAIN LEMON: D**

**I hope you can read the hole one ..beacuse a nosebleed can occur and confusing thoughts ^ ^,**

**Hugs to you all sweethearts! - Lapdance on the table .. ~ TheFireKey.**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Do not play with the fire**

**lemon short story scene ..**

* * *

Lucy did not know what to do. He was still pissed off at her and it was not fun to watch.

Lucy sighed out and turned to Mirajane standing behind the bar as she always did.

**"Lucy .. you do not seem in a good mood, has anything happened?" **Asked Mirajane and looked at Lucy's deep furrows in the forehead.

Lucy sighed again and put her head down on the bar table.

**"He's been pissed off since we went on the mission and those things just as he would not even look at me anymore .."**

Mirajane looked at Lucy and then over to his direction and then back to Lucy and bit her lip.

**"What happened on the mission then? Maybe I can help you better then ..," **said Mirajane and Lucy looked up.

**"Okay .. but you must not tell anyone else!"**

Mirajane winked with one eye in response, and Lucy started to tell her.

* * *

**- flash back from Lucys telling -**

* * *

**"Natsu are we there yet or what?"**

**"Sigh .. STOP asking we will stop when we are there ..", **he answered me and I looked down at the ground.

Happy, Natsus cat lay in my arms and looked at Natsu with questioning look.

I swallowed the tears that were about to run cuddle my face into Happys fur.

Happy said nothing but instead tapped me on the head with one front paw.

_I did not understand why he was amazingly pissed actually .. it was just that we have to take the train at least 4 times to get here .._

_and Happy could not carry both of us._

_I sighed in happy's blue furr and lifted my head from it._

I met with onyx-black eyes that looked at me, not with anger, not with something scary anyway .. without them, and saw. .. jealous out.

I did not know what he would be jealous about anyway .. but I just took a shaky breath and smiled my best smile I could.

**"What's it Natsu?"**

I remember he looked at me with inquiring eyes and he glared down at his cat that lay in my arms and purr of pleasure.

_Could he be jealous at Happy? No, .. I shook my head at that thought._

Natsu said nothing, just turned on again, and mumbled: **"We're here."**

After a long hike through this city or the cha .. the village we were finally arrived at the place where they needed our help.

We got hold of an old guy who was barely 1.50 long and he looked to weigh at least 40kg.

He pointed to the mountains behind him and we knew what we were looking for.

After a while of talking and all information stored in our heads so we went all three (Happy is the third person ^ ^,) of the mountains.

When we arrived, we saw nothing just because it was such a snow storm that visibility was white all the time.

I tried to look around for Natsu and Happy, but it was difficult in this snowstorm.

**"Lucy!"**

I winced when I heard Natsus voice far away in the storm and I tried to respond back as loud as I could.

**"THIS AWAY Natsu!"**

**"STAND STILL, I WILL"**

I did as he said, trying to see what looked like flames or sparks but all I saw was the only white snow, white everywhere and the wind that vein in my ears.

I felt something under the ground in me began to vibrate and I did not react until I was lifted up by a jet black and hung upside down a GOOD way from the ground.

**"NAAATSU!"** I cried and felt the cold forced their way into my bones.

**"LUCY", **I was told but then it became pitch black.

* * *

**- flash back ends . -**

* * *

**"It's kind of what happened .. everything else I do not remember .. and he's been pissed off ever since .." **sighed Lucy out and hit her head on the support table again.

Mirajane sighed and grabbed a beer glass she had just dried cleanly and threw it away against Natsus direction.

**"WHAT THE?"**

Mirajane pretended that nothing happened and put a beer glas near Lucy at the same time.

Natsu looked around for who it could be that was bound to glass crash and he saw how Lucy was lying on the support table and a beer glas beside her.

_Aha .. she wanted to fight , _Thought Natsu and stood up and cracked his knuckles and began to walk quickly towards Lucy's direction.

Lucy could hear a couple of steps started coming in her direction and she looked up and was shocked when she saw who it was.

Natsu.

**"I thought you would not like to mess with your teammate, but Luce .. I'm so loaded with Fire!"**

Lucy did not understand ones of what he was talking about, but only saw how his eyes burned with something.

**"What the hell are you talking about?" **Exclaimed Lucy, standing up all the way up from his prone position against the support table.

**"Do not play innocent .. you threw a glass in my direction!"**

Lucy thought: _What do you mean threw a glass? Was he blind or what?_

**"But seriously, I did not throw a fucking glass of your way asshole!" **Snapped Lucy cross and rose from the chair.

Natsu growled and would not let Lucy with his eyes.

**"DON'T PLAY DUM! YOU THROW A GLASS AT ME!"**

Lucy felt the anger began to wrest the top of her and she clenched her fist hard one at the side of her legs and her eyes were jet black with rage.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU HAVE IGNORED ME SINCE OUR FUCKING MISSION THAT WAS THE HARDLY A WEEK LATER AND NOW, YOU HAVE STOMACH TO SHOW YOU HERE IN FRONT OF ME AND CHARGE ME FOR SOMETHING I FUCKING NOT EVEN HAVE DONE! YOU CAN JUST FUCK A GOAT Natsu ! I HATE YOU! "**

Lucy was nearly hoarse after her screaming and inside the guild had all fallen silent and their eyes were on Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy shook with anger both her hands were tied and her eyes were still on Natsu.

Natsu said nothing for a long time.

Lucy turned and went with the hard step out of the guild.

Happy watched Lucy and then Natsu who was still in the same place.

**"I should stay with her this time Natsu .. you accused Lucy of something she had not even done ..," **said Mirajane and broke the awkward silence.

Natsu said nothing. His eyes were as dead and his body was like a statue.

Happy flew away to Natsu to check on him when he suddenly turned and ran out of the guild with a surprised Happy behind him.

Mirajane looked after him and an evil smile played on her lips.

Natsu ran all the way to Lucy's house, skipped to call on her door but broke in through her window.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOW WANT ?!" **Cried Lucy to him but he did not answer.

**"OUT NOW!"**

Natsu stood still. Said nothing. Just had his eyes on Lucy.

Happy heard Lucy's angry words, he dared not comply with Natsu into the window but sat outside on the roof.

**"VANISH NOW ! "**

Natsu heard her words but he said nothing but went up to her and grabbed her wrists and kissed her lips.

Lucy froze, staring at Natsus closed eyelids.

Lucy felt her lips pressed against Natsus hot one and she did not know what to do.

She let him continue the kiss before she hissed with glowing cheeks.

**"What the hell did you do that for?"**

Natsu looked at her and she gasped when she saw that his eyes burned with something she had seen before.

**"I've wanted to do so ever since we returned from our mission .."**

Lucy stared at him as if he were a madman who escaped from a prison.

She could not get any word, it was as if her tongue was stuck to her palate.

Natsu leaned forward to kiss her neck and Lucy did not stopp him this time.

Lucy swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling while her heart pounded hard in her ears**.**

**"Naatsu .."**

**"Mmm?"** Murmured Natsu against her skin and she shivered when she felt his hot breath.

**"I .." **began with Lucy she was silenced when Natsu captured her lips again.

**"It does not matter anymore Lucy .. I do not know how to explain this but .. I want you .. not just tonight, not only for today but forever .. I feel empty without you .. and when you scream you hate me .. I just want to disappear .. Luce .. please .. I do not know how to explain more to you, so you can understand me .. "**

Lucy pressed her lips against his and whispered.

**"You need nothing more to say Natsu .. I understand your words .."**

Natsu looked into her eyes and responded to the kiss she started.

He intertwined his fingers with her one hand while his other caught up her hair and pressed his body against her in the same movement.

Lucy gasped a groan from her lips and began to walk backwards so she hit the wall that was behind her.

She gasped when Natsus lips found her neck again, and was en route down to her breasts.

Lucy could hardly breathe, she was so dizzy so overjoyed .. then shocked .. so .. damn horny that she just wanted to rip off his clothes in a move and ask him to get her to come several times to the very top of every orgasm.

Natsu heard her moan was low but still there.

He smiled at her breasts and grabbed her shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

Lucy grabbed his vest and rubbed up against him and he got away to let a roar from his troat.

**"Luce .. I love you .."**

Lucy gasped and shook her hips against his crotch.

**"And I love you Natsu .."**

Natsu smiled a smile and grabbed her face with both his hands and looked into her eyes.

**"Forever .."**, he whispered.

**"Forever .." **she whispered back.

* * *

**There you go .. hahaha what do you think? ^ ^, The next part ..**

**YES. NO . YES. NO . YES. NO . YES. NO . YES! / TheFireKey**


	6. Chapter 10

**Part 3 in Lemon Novell ..**

**of: Do not play with the fire ..**

**Note: Thanks to a anonym Reviewer for my spell wrong down here , I fixed it and want to thank you for notice it! (:**

* * *

**The Misstake ..**

**_A kiss is all I ask .. please noble knights .. a kiss from you can only break the terrible curse that the wicked witch has thrown at me .._**

**_oh no .. a kiss is not something you ask for .. it is something you deserve .. girl .. You have to earn it .. not beg .._**

**_Ooh my noble prince you have such a mouth that makes me shiver with your nice words .._**

**_Do you have arm or what? I say you have to EARN MY KISS!_**

**_Oh noble knights .. Kiss Me, I'm yours!_**

**_serious .. I think I will skip happily ever after bit .. for it will NOT HAPPEN!_**

**_Oh my lord .. Kiss me, noble knight .. Kiss Me!_**

**_go and hang yourself .. !_**

Natsu stared at the paper which contained Lucy's story and saw Happy stared back.

_What the hell what this bullshit anyway?_

_Serious .. this was hardly even love or grief .._

Happy laughed and turned to the next page and began reading them.

**_Noble prince! you must not say so .. I do not want to hang me without your thing in me._**

**_Have you lost your mind woman?_**

**_Oh you make me so hot my prince .._**

**_You. . get yourself a dildo .._**

**_Oh my lord! Make me pregnant make me yours!_**

**_I think I need to puke .._**

**_Oh my lover .. you has such beautiful words .._**

**_I love the smell of your vomit .._**

**_Okeeeeeeeeeeey ... I think I'll leave now!_**

**_WAIT FOR ME MY PRINCE!_**

**_STAR GALLOP NOW!_**

**_PRIIIIINS WAIT!_**

**_COME ON STAR GALLOP FASTER!_**

**_The end .._**

Happy started laughing again and looked at Natsu who looked back at Happy before them fell to the floor, writhing in laughter.

**"I knew that Lucy was weird but not so MUCH!"** Howled Happy and Natsu laughed more.

**"I'm Home!"**

Natsu and Happy froze on the floor and rushed to put her short story paper on her desk.

Lucy walked into the bedroom and found Happy and Natsu on her floor smiling at her.

Lucy smiled back and walked to her desk.

**"What The .. ?" **Began Lucy and Happy and Natsu froze agian.

**" WHY THE HELL IS MY COUSINS PAPER HERE?!"**

Natsu and Happy stared at each other and caught nothing.

Lucy turned and held up the papers they had just read.

**" These are the papers which my cousin wrote, but why the hell are they here! "**

Natsu and Happy shrugged in reply.

Lucy threw the papers on the desk again and grabbed her cell phone.

She called her cousin.

**"Hey, Lulu!"**

**"ERIKA ! WHAT THE HELL DOES YOUR PAPERS ON MY DESK ?"**

**"Lulu .. you are yelling .."**

**"I YELL IF I WANT TO ! I HAVE TOLD YOU TO NOT BROKE IN TO MY HOUSE!"**

**" LULU !You promised that you would check my story !"**

**"YES, BUT YOU CAN NOT JUST BREAK UP IN HERE AND PUT THEM ON MY DESK JUST LIKE THAT!"**

**"LULU .."**

**"NO, NO, BUT .. COM HERE AND GET YOUR PAPERS NOW OR I REQUEST MY FRIEND TO BURN THEM!"**

Lucy hung up and shook with rage.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other but said nothing.

Just after half an hour the phone rang at Lucy's door and she opened.

Outside there was a short girl with brown hair mounted in two tassels on each side of her head.

Lucy gave her the papers and turned her back to the girl.

The girl looked down at the papers and sighed but turned and walked out through the door again.

Lucy sighed loudly and grabbed a book she had the bed and struck her forehead with it.

**"Stupid stupid!"**

Natsu and Happy looked at each other again and Natsu interrupted Lucy.

**"Hey Luce .. calm down huh .."**

Lucy stayed up with the book only a centimeters away from her forehead and turned to Natsus direction.

**"But she is my God just like you two .. just breaks in here and think you can do whatever you want!"**

Natsu waved two fingers behind his back to Happy who nodded and disappeared out of her open bedrooms window.

**"Luce .."**

Lucy sighed and looked away.

Natsu got up off the floor and climbed into her bed and sat on his legs and grabbed her wrists.

**"Nats .." **began Lucy, but she had nothing more to say.

Natsu threw away the book she held in one of her hands and put her two hands against his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and placed his nose against one of her wrists and pulled in her scent.

Lucy looked at him with a dazed look and did not understand what he was doing.

**"Luce .."**

Lucy swallowed.

**"Yes ..?"**

Natsu opened his eyes and kissed one of her palms.

Lucy swallowed again and felt his warm breath and his wet tongue on her palm.

**" Can I read your story .. ? "**

* * *

**The End ..**

**Hiihi! I am so funny (NOT) :D**

**Well .. Should I do another one ? hmm .. ?**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! **

**AND I also want to tell..**

**NOTE: I have disconnect all anonym reviewers so no one can anynom review to me , sorry ! *bow***


	7. Chapter 11 last one

**Lemon Novell party 4th**

**of: Do not play with the fire ...**

**Pregnant**

* * *

_The feeling when something kicks one in the stomach and you do not know what it is._

_Or the feeling you get when your period is late and you start to feel sick every day._

_Or when you learn that you have a life inside you that is growing and is a part of you and another._

_I have to tell him .. He will go through the roof .. But I must tell him.._

_For it will true been seen soon .._

* * *

I sat in the guild and took a sip of my tea that I ordered by Mirajane.

My boyfriend sat and talked with one of his poolare some distance away.

I looked at him and my hand slipped as a reflex against my stomach.

His sexy hair which was spiky but smooth.

His beautiful eyes that reminded me of the night.

His magnificent muscles who played under his shirt and arms.

His sweet face who always had a slight reddening of every time we had sex.

I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

I have to tell him today. .

I made the decision and got up from the bar stool and walked over to him.

He looked at me smiling and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

**"Hi sweetie .."**

I responded to the kiss and felt him put his arm around my waist.

**"We need to talk .." I **replied and he looked at his friends who saw back and then he nodded.

**"Okay .."**

I smiled at his friends and took his hand and pulled him out of the guild with me.

When we got back to our apartment , I stayed in the bedroom and dropped his hand and stood with my back to him.

**"So .. what did you want to talk about?" **He asked, looking at me.

I bit my lip and turned around to meet his gaze.

**"If you knew that the one you love has made you pregnant and you are afraid to tell it, and afraid that he will leave you .. what would you do?"**

My boyfriend looked at me with two furrows in his forehead but his eyes were warm.

I looked away and looked down at the floor.

**"I'm pregnant .."**

I never saw his eyes or his face, I could only hear his words.

**"What?"**

**"I'm pregnant .."**

I looked down at the floor, still with his hand against my stomach and tears that burned behind my eyelids.

**"Darling .." I heard him say, and I looked up.**

I did not react until his arms around me and he held me tightly in his arms.

**"You're pregnant .." **he whispered and I nodded and tried to hold back the tears.

**"I'm going to be a father .." **he whispered tenderly.

I nodded again, and tears ran down my cheeks.

I knew how he grabbed my face and looked at me in the eye.

**"We will be parents ..." **he whispered, still looking at me .

I nodded again, while tears ran down my cheeks, I could not stop them.

He kissed away my tears and hugged me again.

**"I love you .." **he murmured against my hair.

**"I love you too .." **I replied and answered hug.

* * *

**Miihiii! ooh .. Now it was exciting .. Who could this be?**

**hmm .. what could this be faith? haahah ..**

**review so I know what you think this two was ? :D**

**Hiihi see you soon guys :D**

**Hug hug ~ TheFireKey .**


	8. One shots - Note - Funny no Lemon

**Don't Play with the Fire .. One shots ..**

_Like always.. I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters , just ONLY this story ._

_Some other oneshots hehe , hope ya enjoy them! Oh and thanks for the reviews,Fave and Author follow :)_

**Fairy Tail(c) Hiro Mashima**

**Story(c)TheFireKey**

* * *

**Don't play with the fire - ONESHOT NxL - Uninvited guest.**

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her desk in her room and wrote on her story.

She never heard how her window opened behind her and a mysterious figure stepped in with a flying blue ball next to it.

She smiled at the text and wrote on without any note of what was happening behind her back.

The mysterious person put his one finger to his lips against the blue flying fur ball who nodded in response.

They both crept noiselessly up to Lucy, who was talking to herself and wrote on her story.

When they was just a millimeters away from her, then bent over and the mysterious person through with his fiery hand and held it against her neck.

Lucy screamed and flew up into the air and ran around screaming in her room while changers were lying on the floor writhing in laughter.

When Lucy heard the laughter and knew exactly what it was so came the anger, and she yelled as the Magnolia could hear her.

**" Naaaaaaaaaaatsu! "**

Natsu laughed and were running off quickly and speeded with Happy beside him and an angry Lucy right behind him.

* * *

**Don't Play with the fire - One Shot NxL - Misunderstandings.**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had been at a job and had just returned though there was no happy faces there with them at all.

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild's struck against the walls and the people in there looked up and saw two acidic people with a bored cat with white wings between them stand there.

**"Welcome back Lucy, Natsu and Happy"** , said Mirajane.

She got no answer back only a sign from Lucy who went to her place she always have when she sat at the bar.

Natsu did not say anything either, just turned the steps to a empty table at one of the corners and Happy followed him behind.

**" What does that have gotten into them? "** , muttered Gray and Elfman shook his head and answered.

**" Men are stronger than women, men, men it's a fraction men! "**

Gray thanked him with one hand in front of Elfman's mouth and got up to check how it was with Lucy.

Lucy sat at the bar and sipped her drink to her by Mirajane.

**" Hi Lucy .. "** Gray said, and sat down on the chair beside her.

Lucy looked up and gave a short glance to him as a answer before she turned her gaze back to the drink that stood before her.

**" What is the situation? "**

Lucy sighed and moved around in her drink with the stick, which appeared the ice cubes to clinked against the glass.

**" Do you really wanna know? "** she said quietly, turning her head and eyes towards Gray.

Gray nodded and Lucy sighed before she turned pink in the face and turned it away quickly.

Gray did not understand why she had started to blush until he saw what she did.

Lucy took off her jacket she was wearing and sighed before her went and turned to Gray, who saw her huge bust in a small bra in blue lace.

He stared at her as if she had lost her head.

Then he saw it and several of the guild and watched one of them was bleeding from the nose and went out on the floor.

Her whole back was somewhat messy and white all the way from her shoulder down to her hips.

**" What the?! "** , exclaimed Makarov and stared at Lucy, who was red in the face and pulled on her clothes again, and sat down on the chair

and drank her drink without turning her eyes away from it.

**" Was that what I think it was .. "** said one in the room.

**"I think so huh? "**exclaimed Elfman and Gray stared off toward Natsu who sat and stared hard against Lucy's direction.

Gray had to get to know so he clenched and asked his question out loud so everyone could hear.

**"Lucy, is that Semen!?"**

Lucy put the drink in her throat and stared at him and began laughing and then giggle as she was dying and she fell to the floor and writhing in laughter.

**" What is it that is so fucking funny!? "** said Gray and glared towards Natsu's direction that had the eyes of Lucy all the time.

**" Semen? Huh, but whose then? "** murmured the people in the room and Lucy had another laughter attack.

**" I diies! "** Lucy screamed and tried to get up using the chair that was cemented to the floor.

Once she got up off the floor and wiped her tears from the laughing she turned to the shocked Gray.

**" Gray .. it's vanilla ice cream .. Natsu poured vanilla ice cream on me to wake me up and I got pissed off when all I was smeared by the ice cream "** , Lucy giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

**" Gray .. learn to respect quiet next time and do not bring the filth just because it can be like something like that .."** Lucy giggled agian and stood up.

Happy and Natsu looked towards Lucy as she nodded with a high red face because of all laughing, to them before she went out the door to get a nice shower at her home.

* * *

_Short I know .. but I have dentist soon so .. I was in a rush! Hope ya like it._

_Please give me a review then so I know :D_

_*purr*~ TheFireKey.._


End file.
